


Варанья бабуйня

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, все_упоролись, снизу_постучали
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Накс уполз и возвращается домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По зрелом размышлении поняла, что долбанулась окончательно, и решила, что раз пошла такая пьянка, то надо написать своего лысого. С бензаком и призовыми кобылами. И чтобы он таки не был бледной сабмиссивной соплёй, а то хёрт-комфорт - это, никто не спорит, хорошо, но в больших дозах способно вызвать диабет вместе с изжогой. Отчего-то все забывают, что Наксом Накса назвали не за красивые глаза (хотя зенки там таки да, очень даже, голубые, как яйца постапокалиптического дрозда-мутанта) и что он помимо страданий ещё и боец. И когда б не опухоли, то мож и до военачальника бы дослужился, и фуру бы стал водить. 
> 
> Сразу предупрежу, что ниже будет бред, муть и мозговые извраты. Вы, если что, предупреждены.  
> А ещё будет флафф с рыжей, это сто пудов. =Р

_– Эй, вы посмотрите на этого парня! Да он крепкий орешек!_

_– Накс. Мы назовём его Наксом!_

_– Я приветствую вас, мои бойцы полураспада!.._

_– Оставь его! Он просто глупый мальчишка с промытыми мозгами!_

_– Останови фуру и верни мне мои сокровища – и тогда я сам отведу тебя к воротам Вальхаллы…_

_– Да ты труп ходячий!_

_– Ты не вещь, не пушечное мясо…_

_– Накс! Мы будем звать тебя Наксом!.._

 

Слишком громко. Уши болят. И вообще, всё болит: глаза от солнца, руки от ожогов, ноги… Вот дрянь, ботинок загорелся!..  Накс задрыгал ногой, вбивая дымившую подошву в песок. Потом поднатужился и сел, подтянул ноги, чувствуя, как где-то в спине хрустнуло. Стащил с ноги  ботинок, обнаружил, что подошва мало того что прогорела, так ещё и держалась на соплях. Проще выкинуть, что и было проделано – ботинок улетел в скалы, спугнув здоровенного варана, который чем-то увлечённо там чавкал. Накс наконец поднялся на ноги и огляделся.

Дело шло к вечеру, тени от скал стали уже совсем длинные, а жара – не такой беспощадной. Устье ущелья, куда они привели погоню, наглухо завалило, а там и сям валялись останки трёх боевых отрядов: машины, мотоциклы, люди. Чаще, правда, частями. Вот, значит, что жрал тот варан.

Накс побрёл в сторону завала – туда, где торчал ковш боевой фуры. Обошёл горящий остов «бигфута». Рядом с машиной лежал водила со свёрнутой шеей, чуть поодаль – стрелок. Вернее – половина от него. Верхняя.

– Ты меня извини, друг, но тебе это всё уже не в кассу, – пробурчал Накс, снимая с мертвеца ботинок, фляжку с остатками воды, которую тут же и выпил, не удержался – хорошо, но мало – куртку и очки. Вспомнился Туша – этот, будто заправский боец, подбирал всё, что плохо лежало. Оружие с обоих трупов Накс тоже снял, рассовал патроны по многочисленным карманам, на трофейный ремень повесил кобуру с пистолетом, забрал и винтовку. Куртка, кстати, жала в плечах.

Он медленно, останавливаясь через каждый десяток шагов – в боку что-то нехорошо дёргало, будто  гарпун застрял – брёл по ущелью, поводя стволом винтовки от одной подозрительной скалы к другой. Нет, ну глупо же думать, что ты один такой везучий. Однако живых больше не наблюдалось: то  ли бойцы лежали в отрубе, то ли стройными рядами ушли в Вальхаллу. Это понимание, что после смерти, скорее всего, нет ничего – ну, подумаешь, гнил  заживо, теперь будешь гнить трупом – было болезненным, но Накс не мог перестать вспоминать бредни Джо о Вальхалле  – будто болячку расчёсывал.

Машины были большей частью убиты в хлам, зато вот мотоциклы… Если повозиться, можно заставить какой-нибудь побегать. Хотя Накс предпочёл бы машину, нормальную тачку, лучше с форсированным движком, но выбирать не приходилось. К тому времени, когда солнце уже начало уползать за горизонт, удалось худо-бедно завести один четырёхколёсный драндулет, перетащить его через завал – одни герои Вальхаллы знали, чего Наксу это стоило и что он поминал, закатывая мотоцикл по склону. Потом пришлось снова спуститься вниз и вот тут он едва дух не испустил: повалился наземь, задыхаясь и дрожа. Ночная лихорадка, чтоб её! К счастью, приступ был короткий: когда туман в глазах немного развеялся, а руки наконец перестали дрожать, Накс снова обошёл останки, распугивая обнаглевших варанов – со всей округи они, что ли, сбежались? В результате рейда к мотоциклу прибавилась канистра бензака и пара фляжек воды. Приторочив всё это к мотоциклу и переждав очередной приступ, Накс медленно выбрался из ущелья и порулил в сторону дороги. Он не задумывался, зачем всё это делает – тогда хотел умереть, а теперь хочет выжить. Наверное, когда фура перевернулась, он всё-таки умер и вместо старого Накса – Накса-неудачника, Накса-полутрупа – воскрес кто-то другой.


	2. Chapter 2

_– Мразь! Ты его предал!_

_– А чего ищешь ты?.._

_– Искупление._

_– Может быть, судьба сберегла тебя для большего?.._

 

Ночной перегон дался с трудом, но горы были позади, осталось миновать территорию дикобразов и не нарваться на кого похуже вроде ракетчиков. Лучший вариант – залечь на день куда-нибудь и переждать, по ночам патрули обычно не ездят.  С другой стороны, одинокий всадник – мишень для кого хочешь привлекательная, загонщики таких любят. 

Самое пекло Накс переждал рядом с мотоциклом, впав в какое-то полузабытьё. Раньше у него тоже такое бывало и тогда можно было сходить к Органик Механику и попросить свежую тушу, теперь же…

 

_– Меня зовут Кэйпэбл._

_– Умелая?_

_– Я быстро учусь._

Хоть бы им удалось добраться до Цитадели. Хоть бы всё получилось. Хоть бы… Когда-то Накс считал везением возможность умереть ярко, теперь же… Нет, себя ему и сейчас было не жалко, и повторись всё снова, он бы поступил так же. Лучше умереть в огне, чем загнуться от слабости. Ещё лучше ни о чём не думать, пока окончательно не чокнулся.

Ему до сих пор везло: ни на патрули, ни на дикобразов он не наткнулся, а ночью удалось подстрелить варана. Есть его, правда, пришлось сырым – дым от огня  могли заметить. Оставалась ещё четверть пути и если присмотреться, далеко на горизонте можно было разглядеть Цитадель. Совсем близко, рукой подать.

Спина закостенела, плечи под курткой саднило, ладони чесались от ожогов – ко всему этому Накс уже давно привык, бойцы и не такое выносили, но вот нехорошая тупая боль и тяжесть в боку – это серьёзно. И приступы лихорадки делались всё чаще, выкручивали суставы, вышибали воздух из лёгких.

Ну, давай! Пошёл, чего разлёгся! Ждёшь, пока тебя найдут? Или пока сожрёт какой-нибудь варан? Или дикобразы пустят на тушёнку? И Накс вставал, садился  в седло и гнал на запад, сквозь песок и ночь. Наступало утро, согревая, потом приходил дневной жар, мотор чихал, кашлял, но пока работал. И Цитадель на горизонте росла.

 

_– Тут боец,  приехал с востока…_

_– Один?_

_– Да. Впустить?_

_– Я сама спущусь. Поглядим, что там за боец…_

_– Фуриоса, это он! Он вернулся!.. Я иду вниз!_

 

И был въезд через проём в скалах, были толпы отбросов, смотревших на него с любопытством и настороженностью, была огромная эмблема Несмертного Джо. Череп осклабился Наксу: мол, вернулся, предатель? Ну-ну. А потом был вихрь рыжих волос, запах, такой знакомый и родной, были прикосновения рук к обожженной коже и слёзы, капающие на лицо. Вода и соль.

До лифта Накс дошёл сам, почти не опираясь на Кэйпэбл, но уже наверху начал крениться набок и дальше его пришлось нести. Кажется, потом его раздели, смыли пот и пыль – или это был просто лихорадочный бред. Он всё порывался встать, но потом на плечи кто-то навалил мешков с землёй,  прижал спиной к жёсткой койке – лежи, мол, чего дрыгаешься…

– Ушибы. Много ушибов. Предполагаю трещины в рёбрах, но не уверен. Ещё мне селезёнка его не нравится, а так парень в рубашке родился, – гудело над головой. – Ещё б немного – и помер бы точно. Двужильные они у вас тут, что ли?

– Он умрёт? – Это Кэйпэбл. Наксу захотелось подняться, погладить её по щеке, сказать, чтоб не плакала, что теперь ему всё равно, есть ли после смерти Вальхалла или нет ничего. Теперь всё равно.

– Мы все когда-нибудь умрём, – заметили в вышине. – Ладно, подождём. Если не будет тошнить, значит, выкарабкается. И кто-нибудь, привяжите этого живчика покрепче, а то опять повязки сдерёт!

А потом снова был голос Кэйпэбл: она звала его, гладила по голове, легонько целовала опущенные веки. Его собственное имя сливалось в убаюкивающий речитатив: Накс, Накс, Накс… И он сам не заметил, как отрубился.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пофиг, пляшем.

Это был не подвал Органик Механика. Не гаражи. Не крысиные катакомбы. Этого места Накс никогда раньше не видел. Пещера размером с ангар для фуры, сумрачная, сводчатая… Неярко теплилась в углу лампочка в стальной сетке, освещая низкие железные нары, на которых лежала какая-то куча. Прошёл сквозняк и под потолком что-то тонко зазвенело, куча на нарах зябко поёжилась, пытаясь свернуться покрепче. Странное это было место и пахло здесь странно. Непривычно.

Накс попытался сесть, обнаружил, что плечи и лодыжки примотаны к койке, что нет привычных штанов, что катетер с правой руки пропал, а на том месте, где игла входила в вену, повязка. Свежая.

Он подёргался, напряг плечи, проверяя привязи: ладно, порвать не выйдет, но вот растянуть… Правда, стоило сесть, как в глазах заплясали чёрно-белые круги, а тело повело куда-то в сторону. Нет, врёшь, зараза. Накс переждал приступ, отвязал ноги и медленно встал на пол.

Бок болел едва-едва, будто нехотя, ожоги на ладонях и плечах уже начали подживать. А ещё очень хотелось пить, просто до безумия – даже в пустыне такой жажды не было как сейчас.

– Далеко собрался? – Из полумрака выступила огромная тёмная фигура – квадратная, высокая, нависла как скала. Накс попятился, утыкаясь в койку, в голове сами собой тут же начали разворачиваться планы побега: ударить этого высокого в лицо, если получится – под рёбра, и ходу.

– Давай назад, – «скала» выпростала длинную ручищу и ткнула его в плечо, едва не уронив. – Ещё второй раз тебя зашивать…

Он  потянулся к чему-то и над койкой загорелся пяток разнокалиберных лампочек. Накс тут же зажмурился, прикрывая глаза. На плечи опустились жёсткие широкие ладони, заставили лечь, потом повернуться на один бок, на другой, снова на спину, помяли живот.

– Болит? – поинтересовались сверху.

– Не очень, – прохрипел Накс, облизав губы распухшим языком. Сверху удовлетворённо угукнули и мять живот перестали.

– Живучий, надо же… – проворчали над головой. Накс открыл глаза, снова попробовал сесть. Человек-скала на свету оказался менее угрожающим, но не менее квадратным. И вдобавок чёрным как сапог. Он ещё раз придирчиво осмотрел Накса, потом протянул ему щербатую чашку с водой, а сам отодвинулся в угол и принялся чем-то там звенеть. Потом прошёл к нарам перевернул лежавшую на них кучу, оказавшуюся тощим, закутанным во что-то бойцом. Видимо, тот был совсем плох: квадратный человек досадливо поцокал языком, вышел в коридор и оглушительно свистнул. Послышался топот, возня, потом опять всё стихло.

Накс осторожно встал, выглянул в коридор.

– Я кому сказал лежать? – угрожающе донеслось оттуда. – В следующий раз приковывать буду, а то разбегались… как тараканы.

– А ты кто вообще? – спросил Накс и мельком скосил глаза на бойца по соседству: тот был весь мокрый и мелко дрожал. Ночная лихорадка.

– Я – твой лечащий врач, балда. – Человек-скала вышел из коридора и направился к койке. – Ложись давай, хорош выделываться.

Накс успокоился и послушно улёгся на бок, уставившись на парня в углу: тот уже дрожал так, что тряслись нары. В коридоре зашумели, затопали – и в пещеру ввалилась небольшая толпа: трое мелких, нагруженных какими-то тюками,  двое отбросов, судя по патлатым головам, и девушка с ярко-рыжими, заплетёнными в косы волосами.

Кэйпэбл. Накс почувствовал, как рот сам собой разъезжается до ушей, потянулся встать, но рыжая успела раньше: в три шага оказалась  рядом, обняла, утыкаясь в плечо. Он, не переставая глупо улыбаться, погладил её по волосам, по спине, потом немного высвободился и ткнулся губами в щёку – загорелую, мягкую, пахнущую почему-то машинным маслом и горячим металлом.

– Я тебя запомнила, – выдохнула Кэйпэбл, прижавшись лбом к его лбу и едва заметно, будто неумело, улыбнувшись.

– Четыре раза. Я неудачник, – он пожал плечами и вдруг рассмеялся, обнял её, зарываясь лицом в волосы. В углу громко хмыкнули.

– Док говорит, тебе надо пока лежать. Он вообще думал, что придётся селезёнку вырезать, а у нас врачей кроме него нет… – пояснила Кэйпэбл, немного отодвигаясь.

Накс чуть нахмурился, задумался на секунду.

– Сколько?

– Ты приехал на четвертый день, потом ещё почти два дня лежал. Много ушибов, ожоги…

– А ещё бойцы? Кроме меня? – Вспомнилось ущелье, запах гари и стаи варанов.

– После тебя приехало ещё семеро, один умер в Цитадели, остальных Док подлечил, – тихо ответила Кэйпэбл. – И парень из городских.

В тот день они мало говорили, больше молчали: Накс, решив, что как-то погорячился с преждевременным подъёмом, улёгся на спину, прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Кэйпэбл касается губ, трогает шрамы на скулах, на груди, несильно сжимает пальцы – будто не веря, что вот он, тут, живой и настоящий.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшая зарисовка из жизни Цитадели после Джо.

Наверное, что бы ни происходило, человек всегда будет надеяться. На то, что завтра будет лучше, чем вчера, что там, где его ещё нет, жизнь легче. И продолжать рассказывать самому себе сказки, чтобы, протянуть ещё немного, ещё день, а потом забыть его и бороться за следующий.

К вечеру закрыли трубы и отключили воду, к вечеру вернулись сверху те, кто успел влезть на лифт. К вечеру отбросам стало остро не хватать новостей. Все гадали – что же будет? Перемены или всё останется как было? Счастье для всех или и дальше будем зарываться в песок и жрать червей?

– Люди там нужны, – заявлял Двузубый, скребя в копне спутанных дредов. – Говорят, завтра будут набирать народ на работу.

Двузубый не только умудрился побывать внутри Цитадели, но ещё и приволочь оттуда канистру с водой. Сменяв половину на пяток сушёных ящериц, он теперь сидел в кругу любопытствующих слушателей, ковырял в оставшихся зубах и делился своими соображениями на тему «что будет дальше».

– А чего делать-то надо? – спрашивал кто-то из темноты.

– Нужны механики, потом эти… которые соображают во всякой шляпе вроде трансформаторов, – шамкал Двузубый. – И бабы.

– Это нахрена ж?

– А то ты не знаешь! – хрипло расхохоталась из своего угла Красотка Сью. – Вот для этого самого.

– Ага, тебя первой заберут… – буркнули в ответ. – Бойцов, почитай, не осталось, кого ты там ублажать собралась, облезлая?

– Не! – отмахивался Двузубый. – Говорят, надо будет на посадках работать. Только чтоб рассаду не жрать, не воровать и не волынить – тогда покормят и воды дадут с собой. А кто помнит, как чего выращивать, велели сразу говорить.

– Слышь, Кривой, у тебя ж огород, вроде, был? Ты хоть не баба, а пошёл бы? А я тебе флягу с собой дам…

– Губу-то закатай. Вот как заберут тебя завтра в крысы, как посадят на колесо, чтоб ты там сдох…

– Говорят, нынешних-то всех по баракам развели, накормили от пуза…

– Свистишь! Кому оно надо – крыс-то кормить…

– Кому надо, тому надо, я сам видел… – В темноте кого-то послали, потом отвесили леща. Повозились немного и всё стихло.

– Слышь, Кривой… ты как хочешь, а я пойду. Хоть напьюсь напоследок, – у стены вздохнули, звякнули кружкой. – Пошли вместе, а? Кривой?..

Кривой, который уже, вполне возможно, спал, ничего не ответил.


End file.
